


Welcome Home

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has been away for two weeks and missing her guys. Oliver and Tommy are very happy when she returns from her trip early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. We will be jumping around in their relationship. This fic is three years after Part 4.
> 
> After two smutty fics that focused on Olicity and Toliver pairings, we are back to the Smoaking Billionaires. I thought it might be a fun way to start off the weekend.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been writing to me and leaving me kudos on this series. I'm enjoying my conversations with readers who have had a long standing love for the Smoaking Billionaires and a few who have just discovered it. You're making me think, giving me some great ideas and most of all, you're putting a smile on my face. 
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Felicity and Curtis had been in England for two weeks visiting with different European business heads of Queen Inc. She was home thirty-six hours earlier than expected after Walter had taken pity on her and sent her home with Curtis as her presence at a dinner party with investors was unnecessary. The glad handling of investors was her least favorite part of the job and she considered herself very lucky to have Walter who was always happy to schmooze on her behalf. As soon as she stepped into the foyer, Hildy was there nuzzling her hand in greeting. Nothing was quite as comforting as coming home to a dog.  Felicity dropped her suitcase and knelt on the floor. Hildy rested her head against Felicity's chest as she accepted some scratches behind her ears, "Have you been a good girl while mommy was gone? Did you miss me?" Hildy's tail wagged faster, "I missed you too." Felicity stood up, kicked off her shoes and began to look for her boyfriends, "Where are your daddies?" Hildy took off in direction of their television room.

The sight that greeted her made her stop and smile. A football game was on the large flat screen television. Oliver's back was against the sofa and he was spooning Tommy. Both men were sleeping soundly. She was surprised to see that in her absence, Tommy had grown a surprising full beard. Hildy got up onto the sofa and squeezed herself behind Oliver's legs before resting her head on his thigh. Felicity's heart ached with the domesticity of it all. She pulled her cell out and snapped a picture and sent it off to Thea. The cold, dreary, rainy day was more than offset by the fire crackling in the fireplace and the rich smell of whatever Oliver was cooking in the kitchen. Felicity had never been so happy in their decision to buy the extra deep sofa as she lay down in front of Tommy and settled against him so they were spooning.

Unable to sleep, she changed the channel with the remote still held in Tommy's hand. She selected an episode of Sherlock and relaxed into Tommy.

"Tommy, I was watching that," Oliver mumbled in his sleep.

She grinned and thought that it was typical of her vigilante to be sound asleep and still aware when the channel changed from his beloved 49ers.

Tommy's arm wrapped around her and flexed against her stomach, "S'not me, s'Felicity."

She could sense the moment both men woke up. Tommy dropped the remote and his hand slid up her stomach before palming her breast. Oliver's hand blindly moved over Tommy until it landed on her hip, "Surprise," the smile evident in her voice, "I got home early."

Oliver's hand ghosted over her stomach and his pinky pushed beneath the waistline of her pants, "We missed you."

"How was your flight?" Tommy's mouth nibbled on the flesh just below her ear.

"I can't complain when I travel by private jet," Felicity yawned even as she pressed her bottom into Tommy.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep with Curtis on the flight," Oliver's hand slid down to cup her over her jeans.

"That man officially talks more than me. He was going on and on about the small spheres he's developing. He thinks they can be used for power generation. There would be no need for power lines or power plants." Felicity covered Oliver's hand and increased the pressure he was applying.

Tommy's hand slid up under her shirt and unhooked her bra, "That sounds too good to be true."

Felicity sat up a little so Tommy could pull her shirt over her head. She removed her bra and tossed it on top of her shirt, "The physics behind them is solid - at least at first look, but the casing isn't entirely stable. We're going to need to look into different materials."

"How unstable?" Oliver's hand stopped pressing against her, "Are you about to blow up Applied Sciences for a second time?"

Felicity moved Oliver's hand to the button of her jeans, "Very funny. I'm pretty sure we blew up Applied Sciences the first time and I have no intention of doing it again."

"See, you guys never take me any place. I might've liked blowing up a building," Tommy shifted to the end of the sofa so he could remove her pants that Oliver had helpfully unbuttoned.

Naked, Felicity shifted closer to Oliver, spread her legs and held out her arms to Tommy. He lay down in the cradle of her legs and nuzzled her neck, "You're supposed to be the sensible one that doesn't blow up buildings like it's a normal activity for a Wednesday night." Her fingers trailed up his spine.

Tommy lifted his head, "Sensible? I've never been so insulted in all my life."

Oliver leaned forward to kiss Tommy slowly. Felicity could feel Tommy's length harden against her. Oliver broke their kiss and smiled, "I promise to never call you sensible."

Tommy pushed Oliver's shoulder until he was flat on his back. Hildy grunted her displeasure at being chased from her favorite sleeping spot, but she moved to the far end of the sofa, curled up and went back to sleep. Tommy slid off of Felicity until he was laying in the cradle of Oliver's legs. His finger traced across Oliver's mouth, "You say the sexiest things."

"Yeah?" Oliver's voice was husky with desire.

Tommy nodded his head before he captured Oliver's lip between his teeth. The heated gaze they shared was practically combustible and Felicity could feel arousal winning the war against her fatigue. Tommy's tongue licked into Oliver's mouth and both men groaned.

Felicity rolled onto her side and slid a hand between the two men and rubbed against their erections. Tommy gasped, breaking his kiss with Oliver. He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. Felicity sat up and quickly undid his pants and began to push them off his hips. Tommy took over and shifted to remove his pants. Felicity turned her attention to Oliver and began to work on removing his pants as he pulled his shirt off, "One of you needs to fuck me, right now." She tossed Oliver's pants across the room and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Oliver brushed the hair out of her face, "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled before kissing him deeply.

He lowered his head and captured one of her nipples between his lips.

"Oliver," she gasped as her back bowed, pushing her breast further into his mouth.

Tommy's hand landed on the small of her back and he pushed her gently so that Oliver lowered back onto the sofa and Felicity was on all fours, "I think someone said something about needing to be fucked."

Felicity tilted her hips and waved her bottom in invitation," Less talking, more doing."

Tommy shifted behind her and his tongue licked through her folds, "So sweet," he hummed into her, "already so wet for us."

"Tommy," she shuddered as his tongue pushed into her entrance, his beard a new and not entirely unpleasant sensation. Oliver's tongue began to flick against her nipple. Oliver's fingers slipped between her folds and began to rub her clit in tight circles, "Fuck, Oliver." Between Oliver's nimble fingers and Tommy's tongue and lips it didn't take Felicity long to be chanting their names as an orgasm overtook her.

Tommy kissed the small of her back, "I love you," he whispered into her skin. He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance several times before he pushed inside. He took a firm grip of her hips and began to snap his hips against her.

Felicity rested her head against Oliver's chest as Tommy started to thrust into her. She began to press kisses into Oliver's skin as she whimpered and moaned with her building pleasure. "Tommy," she walked her knees backwards.

Tommy took the hint and moved them backwards. "Take care of our guy," he grunted as he resumed his thrusting.

Felicity's mouth was where she wanted to be, hovering over Oliver's erect cock. She licked a stripe up the vein on the underside of his shaft and swirled her tongue around the head to press flat against the sensitive front side of his cock.

"Felicity," Oliver's hands flew to her head and he pushed her hair back so he could watch her as she took him completely inside her mouth, "fuck, yes."

One of Tommy's hands moved around Felicity to begin rolling her clit between his fingers. Felicity began to increase the speed her mouth traveled up and down the length of Oliver's cock. Tommy pushed onto the small of her back and changed the angle in which he thrust into her. He began to thrust against her g-spot and she cried out as her vision began to white out. Oliver popped out of her mouth and her head fell to his abdomen as Tommy thrust into her harder and faster and his fingers increased the pressure against her clit. Oliver's hands stroked through her hair as if he was trying to sooth her. She whimpered as her body continued to climb towards the moment she'd be granted release. She'd gone two weeks without the men she loved and her body was primed for an explosive orgasm. The hand that was on her hip traveled to her pubic bone and Tommy pushed the flat of his palm in and down towards her mound. Her head lifted off of Oliver and a silent scream left her mouth as a violent orgasm tore through her body. She would've fully collapsed onto Oliver if Tommy hadn't been holding her up.

"Felicity," he cried as he found his own release. Tommy dropped his chest onto her back and kissed the side of her neck. Oliver, pushed the hair away from Felicity's face. He kissed his fingertips and pressed them to her lips before he sat up to capture Tommy's lips in a kiss. Felicity spasmed around Tommy and he groaned as he pulled out of her. Oliver reached below Felicity's armpits and pulled her body up over his own so Tommy could release his hold on her. Tommy collapsed onto his stomach next to Oliver, as Oliver slid his arms beneath Felicity's back so he could flip them and be cradled between her legs.

Oliver stroked Felicity's hair as he watched her come down from her orgasm. "You're beautiful," he said with a smile when she opened her eyes to look at him. He rubbed his cheek against hers and she shivered beneath him. His smile widened as he continued to nuzzle and nip along her throat and jaw as he waited for her to let him know she was ready.

Felicity's hands began to trail up and down his sides as her arousal began to slowly build. Oliver's tongue wrapped around her piercing and began to gently tug on her ear. "Oliver," she sighed as her legs raised and bracketed his hips. He turned his head and captured her lips in a kiss. She reached between them and guided his cock inside her.

When he was fully seated inside of her he broke their kiss so he could look into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled.

Oliver laced his fingers through hers and raised them above her head. He straightened his legs and pushed up onto his toes and began to rock against her, "I missed you, so much."

She tightened her fingers around his and tilted her pelvis to take him deeper. His pubic bone was in the perfect position to rub against her clit and she sighed his name in pleasure. "I missed you too," she stuttered as a tiny orgasm fluttered through her.

Oliver kissed the tip of her nose and smiled as he continued to rock into her. He once told her that nothing turned him on more than to be looking into her eyes as she had an orgasm. He explained that her eyes would completely dilate until there was nothing but the thinnest ring of blue before her pupils became pinpoints and her eyes turned the blue of the Caribbean Sea. "That's one," he grinned, "how many more can you give me?"

She giggled, "I don't know, how much gas do you have in the tank?"

"He's been saving up all week for your return," Tommy mumbled into the sofa.

Felicity laughed and brought one of their joined hands down to the top of Tommy's head, "Has he been holding out on you?" Felicity knew that her guys normally shared an active sex life when she was out of town. There was a time when that made her insecure, now it just made her happy that they had one another.

Tommy raised his head to look at her, took their joined hands and kissed their fingers. He gave her his easy grin and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Oliver was very attentive while you were gone, he just wouldn't let me return the favor."

A thin sheen of sweat had broken across Oliver's brow, "Tommy," he grunted, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Tommy returned his lovers' hands to above Felicity's head and then kissed Oliver's shoulder, "I'm sorry, buddy, don't mind me." His fingers trailed down Oliver's spine and then he slapped him across the bottom.

"Tommy," Oliver turned his head, "kiss me." Tommy lifted onto his elbows and licked into Oliver's mouth in a filthy kiss.

A tremor started in Felicity's toes and rippled up her legs and through her body as another orgasm was unleashed by Oliver's unrelenting rocking, "Oliver," she cried.

He tore his mouth from Tommy's and his eyes dropped to hers, "that's two," he whispered as he dropped his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"Please," she gasped into his mouth.

He locked eyes with her, "Tell me what you need."

Her hands tightened in his, but before she could respond another orgasm was unleashed and her back bowed off the sofa, "Oliver." Before the final contraction of her orgasm she could feel another one coiling tightly at her center, "Oliver."

"Look at me," Oliver demanded. He waited until her eyes returned to his, "Tell me what you need."

She pulled against his hands, "I need to touch you."

Oliver instantly released her hands and she brought one to the back of his head and the other to his back. He dropped his mouth to her breast and flicked his tongue against a nipple, sending a shiver through her. He kissed his way back up to her mouth. "Once more, together," he informed her.

She lifted her head to claim his mouth, "Yes, Oliver, yes."

Oliver thrust into her as he pushed up onto his knees. He lowered his arms so he could catch the back of her thighs and press them to her chest. He used his knees to power his thrusts as he drove hard and deep inside of her. Her hands traveled down his side to grab hold of his ass and she pulled him closer. "Felicity," he hummed against her lips, "my Felicity."

She was breathless and her head rolled from side to side as her pleasure pursued her without mercy. She raised an arm over her head to try to brace herself against the arm of the sofa to give herself leverage to thrust against Oliver, "I need," she begged, "more, Oliver, I need."

"Tommy," Oliver gasped.

Tommy slid his hand between them as he pressed a kiss to Felicity's shoulder and then to Oliver's bicep. His fingers found her clit and he began to rub her in fast short strokes.

"Yes," Felicity cried out, "don't stop, don't stop."

"Look at me," Oliver gasped as his pace quickened.

Felicity looked into his eyes and her pleasure exploded from her core out to the tips of her toes and her fingers. "Oliver," she cried.

His hips stuttered as his own climax overtook him, "Felicity," he grunted as he collapsed on top of her.

"Tommy," she whispered as she lowered her arm from the sofa to the top of Tommy's head.

Oliver lowered Felicity's legs to the sofa. He took her hand from his ass and laced his fingers through hers and brought it up to his lips for a kiss, "I love you." He took his other hand and laced it through Tommy's and brought their entwined fingers to his lips. He turned his head to look at Tommy and smiled, "I love you."

Tommy leaned in and kissed Oliver, "I love you." He shifted so he could reach Felicity, "I love you."

"I love you," Felicity whispered against Tommy's mouth. She turned to Oliver and kissed him, "I love you."Oliver pulled out of Felicity and moved to lay with his back against the sofa. Felicity took her hand that wasn't holding Oliver's and ran her knuckles over Tommy's beard, "You grew a beard."

Tommy tilted his chin so she'd get to see him in full profile and then moved his head from left to right, "Do you like it?"

She giggled at his antics, "It tickles, but you look dead sexy."

Oliver let out a quiet, "Hmmph."

Felicity turned her head, "You don't like it?" She burst out laughing when he scrunched up his nose, "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"He says it's too scratchy," Tommy pouted.

"It is too scratchy," Oliver ran his fingers over Tommy's cheek.

"I've, excuse me, we've put up with four years of beard burn," Tommy sighed, "it's your turn now."

"Don't you think he looks sexy?" Felicity asked as she admired Tommy's new look.

"He always looks sexy," Oliver leaned over Felicity to kiss Tommy.

Tommy grinned, "Nice try."

"It was worth a shot," Oliver relaxed against the sofa.

"Are you keeping it?" Felicity snuggled closer to Tommy for warmth.

"For another two weeks, at least." Tommy rubbed his beard against her throat.

Felicity laughed as she realized there was only one explanation. Only their sister was able to get them to do ridiculous things, "Of course, you lost a bet to Thea. What was it this time?"

"Yeah, what was it this time?" Oliver asked with a bit of glee.

Tommy shrugged, "She bet I couldn't eat a roach."

Felicity shuddered, "From your beard, I can tell that you couldn't."

"They're really not that bad," Oliver said through a yawn.

Felicity gently smacked Oliver's stomach, "All right, island man, I don't need to hear about fine roach cuisine. Did Thea eat one?"

"Well, she still has her eyebrows," Tommy said with great disappointment.

Oliver laughed, "She didn't eat the roach."

"I watched her," Tommy almost sounded convinced.

"She so played you," Oliver had a huge smile, "she's very good with sleight of hand."

Felicity was sure that Oliver was right. There was no way Thea ate a roach, not to mention the fact that she was the Magician's daughter, so sleight of hand was probably in her DNA. Felicity yawned through a smile, "It sounds like I missed out on all the fun."

Felicity rolled onto her side and laid her head against Oliver's chest. Tommy rolled so his chest was against Felicity's back. He reached over Oliver and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa across the three of them. Their legs all tangled together as hands gave gentle caresses. Hildy moved from her spot on the end of the sofa and laid on top of their feet.

Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead and Tommy kissed her neck, "Welcome home, Felicity," they whispered as once voice.

Felicity knew that soon she would have to move to take a shower and the timer would be going off for whatever Oliver had in the oven, but for now she was home surrounded by the men she loved in the warm glow of a crackling fire with her dog curled up at her feet and she was exactly where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I actually wrote this fic before this week's episode aired and I smiled when I saw that Felicity and Curtis' big save for Palmer Tech is a battery that can power buildings.
> 
> I'm traveling next week for work. I will do my best to post something midweek.


End file.
